vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderful World (Verse)
Overview Wonderful World is a 2D Doujin Fighting Game made by Ainefill. It runs on the FM2K engine. Wonderful World is inspired by the GUILTY GEAR series of fighters in terms of an intuitive combat system, and the fact that it's a Weapons Based Fighting Game. Each character, gameplay wise, is unique in their own way. So far, there are 23 playable characters. You can find the game here. Synopsis of the Verse In this world, Humans, Ajin, Spirits and Majin all live among one another. Using the technique called magic that uses magical powers living in all things, the world has developed its own unique world. The war between the human and the demonic world, the world ended, and many of the powerful powers of the power were sealed into a different space called Makai. However, the threat of the demons still can not be wiped out completely, people lay a barrier to the earth, making a city in it and living. One day two years ago such a day continued, one seal of Makai is destroyed by someone. Countries, from the Knights of each city to bounty hunters, criminal investigation and repair of the seal is ordered, it starts to move a variety of individuals, most notably humans. Power of the Verse An ever evolving verse, Wonderful World as one is, nevertheless, currently average in power. Chartette's Swing of her Wedge Zweihander is at least Small Town level; potentially higher. The verse can go as fast as Massively Hypersonic speeds. Despite this, it does have its fair share of Hax, such as Magic Negation (Ryuza & possibly Lemius), Magic Disruption is a common occurence of the verse, Hellfire that can burn anything, Dimensional Manipulation & Severing (Semnia), Magic Erosion (Areyu & Semnia.), some are even able to disrupt the Flow of Magic. Some even have their own form of Hax for the verse; like Shake's Mind controlling his power, Duna creating attacks from Literal Lightning Discharges (It is stated they are not Magic.) & even Demonic Magic beyond belief. Corona even can Heal, Improve Statistics, create barriers, & more. An ever-evolving Verse, it is a highly original franchise. Supporters/Opponents of the Verse Supporters: * BMHKain Opponents: Neutral: Characters of the Verse 001ryuza_B.jpg|Ryuza/リュウザ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuza_(Wonderful_World) 002duna_B.jpg|Duna/デュナ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Duna_(Wonderful_World) 003lemius_B.jpg|Lemius/レミウス|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lemius_(Wonderful_World) 004aiwhen_B.jpg|Aiwhen/アイウェン|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aiwhen_(Wonderful_World) 005corona_B.jpg|Corona/コロナ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Corona_(Wonderful_World) 006sasari_B.jpg|Sasari/沙々理/ササリ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sasari_(Wonderful_World) 007lunathia_B.jpg|Lunathia/ルナシア|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lunathia_(Wonderful_World) 008orphe_B.jpg|Orphe/オルフェ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Orphe_(Wonderful_World) 009cielo_B.jpg|Cielo/シエロ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Cielo_(Wonderful_World) 010alicephia_B.jpg|Alicephia/アリスフィア|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Alicephia_(Wonderful_World) 011sabe_B.jpg|Sabe/サーベ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sabe_(Wonderful_World) 012neva_B.jpg|Neva/ネヴァ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Neva_(Wonderful_World) 013lynia_B.jpg|Lynia/リニア|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lynia_(Wonderful_World) 014Friede_B.jpg|Friede/フリーデ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Friede_(Wonderful_World) 015kiki_B.jpg|Kiki/嬉希/キキ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kiki_(Wonderful_World) 016chartette_B.jpg|Chartette/シャルテット|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Chartette_(Wonderful_World) 017claudette_B.jpg|Claudette/クローデット|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Claudette_(Wonderful_World) 018shake_B.jpg|Shake/シェイク|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Shake_(Wonderful_World) 019fuga_B.jpg|Fuga/フーガ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Fuga_(Wonderful_World) 020eldio_B.jpg|Eldio/エルディオ|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Eldio_(Wonderful_World) 021etielle_B.jpg|Etielle/エティエル|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Etielle_(Wonderful_World) 022pale_B.jpg|Pale/ペール|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pale_(Wonderful_World) 023semnia_B.jpg|Semnia/セムニア|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Semnia_(Wonderful_World) 024rosalice_B.jpg|Rosalice/ロザリーチェ|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rosalice_(Wonderful_World) Felmina_Fefe_Phoenix.png|Felmina "Fefe" Phoenix/フェルミナ (WIP) Gear_Forcegart.png|Gear Forceguld/ギア (WIP) Izel.png|Izel Hellgaia/イゼル (WIP) Lima_Jayford.jpg|Lima Jayford/ライマ (WIP) Liz_Harmonica.jpg|Liz Harmonica/リズ (WIP) Magenda_Mizellaria.jpg|Magenda Mizlarea/マジェンダ (WIP) Nefisca.png|Nefisca Arbanride/ネフィスカ (WIP) Rescana.jpg|Rescana Almadia/レスカーナ (WIP) Shintetusai_Haruha.png|Shintessai Haruha/神鉄斎/シンテッサイ (WIP) Uruca_Cordelia.jpg|Uruca Cordelia/ウルカ (WIP) Wolfes_Galgani.png|Wolfes Galgani/ウルフェス (WIP) Abeldy_Greenflow.jpg|Abeldy Grenflow/アベルディ (WIP) Areyu.png|Areyu/アレイユ (WIP) Fefe_Majo.png|Fefe (Majo Shoujo form)/フェフェ Lavis.jpg|Lavis Clothes/ラヴィス (WIP) Carendele.jpg|カレンデール/Karendale Mariel (WIP) Hanya.jpg|ハーニャ/Hanya Trahard (WIP) Maresa.jpg|マレサ/Maresa Bizet (WIP) Characters w/o Images * Heine Lizel/ハイネ (No Pic Currently/WIP) * Heathrod/ヒースロッド (No Pic Currently/WIP) * Ardore Grenflow/アルドーレ (Design not confirmed/WIP) The lowest ranked characters of the known verse are the Citizens (市民) themselves, thus won't be involved in the known verse. In addition, Rufin Runchester/ルフィン, & Athha Bright/アスハ, who are regardless, on the Ranklist, won't be playable either despite some art being unveiled in a stream, thus won't have pages either. Tier List (Non-Playable included) God Tier *Felmina (Fefe) (Is stated to inexplicably exceed all standards no human should break.) *Chartette (Has set some standards for the verse.) *Semnia (Just check her weapons for crazy stuff.) *Wolfes (A parody of Dragonball Lore) *Shintetusai (Capable of BFR) *Heathrod (Immense strength & Armor.) *Sabe (Most powerful Demon of the Makai.) Top Tier *Shake (Riglord's strength level has no limit, & is variable.) *Ryuza (Magic Nullification & Magic Researcher) *Lemius (Her weapon uses the same ore as Ryuza's.) *Claudette (Immense attack power just by fist/foot.) *Areyu (Can Erode Magic) *Friede (She can Swap Magic from others by giving her darkness to them.) *Izel (Basically the verse's Ivy Valentine weaponwise, & is a genius.) *Lynia (She hates "Demon Sword"; a nickname of Sabe, meaning she would be the one to kill him.) *Neva (Immense power that's adaptive & she is a Vice-Chairman.) *Rescana (Should be better than Rosalice in terms of rank (She's a leader.)) High Tier *Orphe (Adept Swordswoman capable of defensive ability.) *Duna (One of the few that can use Non-Magic attacks in the verse.) *Cielo (Amenhotep is a monster in terms of pummeling the opponent.) *Rosalice (Her Mallet does huge damage, & is seen as a combat masochist who went through a coronation that protects her.) *Magenda (Is a very strategic Slave Warrior whose Deadly Mist drains physical power of her foes.) *Sasari (A ex-miko who has lots of Ki, & Charms, and can summon a Shikigami/God.) *Kiki (Equals against Sasari, while being a dangerous ninja when in an advantage.) *Gear (An assassin capable of sensing magic naturally; while having twin spears to boot.) *Abeldy (A Doll created by Ardore that uses a Scythe, & can drain blood to get stronger. Wut?) *Corona (Unintended Iaijutsu Practitioner whose Sword's blade is made of light. And has some decent Hax.) *Uruca (Has Vector Control over her own Crystal Balls. Not much else is known though...) Mid Tier *Etielle (A Low Rank who is extremely powerful with a full Cold Air Gauge, & is an adept fencer.) *Lunathia (Is a blood manipulator under the tutelage of Friede & Sabe. But it requires cloth.) *Liz (Adept swordswoman capable of countering. Nothing More.) *Pale (Utilizes Magic Strings to use her Chakrams, but her being an "Adult" is naught but a lie.) *Fuga (Despite using a weapon one rarely ever sees in this verse, she needs prep-time just to reload/change ammo type.) Low Tier *Felmina (Regular) (You should be ashamed if you don't know what a "Zako" is...) *Alicephia (Her attacks are just gimmicky, and is a literal Airhead.) *Aiwhen (Her combo amounts are high, but has yet to show why WoG makes her the fastest.) *Eldio (Despite his experience as an assassin; illusions & all, He does too little damage.) Category:Wonderful World Category:Verses Category:Games